


Cat Magnet

by Spaggel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, Evil Evil Cats, Fanart, I love Cats, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaggel/pseuds/Spaggel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt</b>: Stiles is a cat magnet. He's just really good with cats, and they all seem to gravitate towards him. Much to the pack's displeasure. @ <a href="http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/6131.html?thread=5709555#t5709555">Teen Wolf Kink Meme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing about _Cats_ and I imagine that will now take Stiles for their own and now Derek has to battle them to get him back and what has his life turned into??

  
_"He's now ours, you'll never take him from us"_  


**Author's Note:**

> X-posted: [Tumblr](http://spaggel.tumblr.com/post/34044844963/prompt-stiles-is-a-cat-magnet-hes-just-really)


End file.
